User blog:SydneyFFG03/Events Participated
Events participated in, experience, results. 'Spring 2014 Event "Recon Planes Launching!" - '''My first event, just a little over a month after I joined. Due to the LoS required, I did build alot of Type 0 Recon Seaplanes and stuffed them on cruisers to pass LoS checks. Of the 5 maps, I was able to clear up to E-2 easily enough. Rewards were Reppuu Kai from E-1, and Akashi from E-2. I did not attempt E-3 as the idea of taking on Seaport Hime (Darwin) worried me. Plus at the time I was not in possession of the Type 3 shells needed to effectively inflict damage. '''Summer 2014 Event "Commence Operation AL/MI!" - '''My second event, and though I felt ready, and E-1 was straight forward. Then came E-2, and this is where my first case of salt came. E-2 was the last mapsbased around Op. AL, the IJN's diversionary invasion of the Aleutian in support of Op. MI, the invasion of Midway (Battle of Midway). Aside from the untamed Hoppo, the pre boss node itself was a gamble, and could sometimes be a no warning sub node if not a surface fleet. Providing that was passed, Hoppo (Dutch Harbour) was an absolute pain. I had managed one Type 3 shell, and of course that was too little. I ended up locking Hiei to this map instead of saving her for E-3+ like I had originally planned. I spent the majority of the event stuck at Hoppo, until the last day when I ''finally destroyed her with a lucky shot. The clear kill was also my first and only kill of Hoppo the entire time. After that, I had ~12hrs to clear E-3. Compared to E-2, E-3 was much easier, I would probably credit that to the CTF's potent opening air strike. Though I killed the Boss almost every encounter, I encountered a glitch with the Maps Health Bar. On the final kill, the guage was empty, and even though I sunk her outright, the guage remained. It took 3 more kills after this before the bar finally exploded. That marked the end of my participation of Summer '14. Within minutes of completing E-3, I was in base repairing girls when Maintenance Musume kicked me out. My main 'prize' ship here was Akigumo, E-3 drop. 'Autumn (Fall) 2014 Event "Commence Operation Kon!" - '''I honestly can't remember much of this event, being over shadowed by the previous Op. AL/MI. I cleared it and got Nowaki, so I can at least say it was easy enough. Also Prinz Eugen and Akizuki, who in recent times players knock themselves out trying to get. '''Winter 2015 Event "Counter-Attack! Assault on Truk Anchorage" - '''This event was based around Op. Hailstone, and was rather easy, considering. Though that was up until I made it to E-5 and found myself against a triple Dyson (Battleship Hime) cockblock. After a handful of attempts, I determined Amagi was a loss. Though I did score U-511 from E-3 along with Asagumo. E-4 I got Yamagumo on last kill with Katori. Those were my event highlights. Also a stack of Agano class from E-4 supplying me with 15.2cm dual guns and 8cm AA guns. '''Spring 2015 Event "Order! 11th Battle Operation" - '''PASTA! This event was pretty up and down. Katsuragi was an Easy E-2 win, as was Littorio from E-4. Although Roma and Takanami were a no show. E-6 for Akitsushima was fun. South route, BB Himes at night, was really a 50/50 thing. Though if i could make it to Pre Boss, I would at least have a chance to chip the bar off. Won Akitsushima and a second Taitei flying boat for the effort. '''Summer 2015 Event "Counterattack! The Second Operation SN" - '''The 'dreaded' summer of 2015, and Kitanda (Air Defence Hime) as E-7 boss with high armour for her class. This event was a little odd in that it needed quests to be completed to progress. Though they were easy enough, just make sure you had them marked while clearing certain maps. Kawakaze was an easy grab, as was the Type 91 AAFD. Though from E-3 on I skimmed on Easy, so gave up the 15m Duplex Radar set. I do regret that decision in hind sight, though I'm making do without it. Hayasui was a nice reward, also. Though I haven't raised her as much as I thought I would. E-5 Reward Libeccio was a surprise I didn't know existed until I cleared it, though was pleasant enough. E-6 needed a quest to unlock, then came the party I know as E-7. While many complained at how brutal this map was, I had great fun. Even if I got off routed, I wasn't getting wrecked as often as others complained, and at least I was able to de buff, though unintentionally. I even got Shioi for my troubles. Fighting Kitanda was fun, and made a worthy opponent, before she gave up and rewarded Teruzuki.. This event also marked my marriage to Nachi, whom I gave a ring during E-6. '''Fall 2015 Event "Charge! Maritime Transport Operation!" - ' This was the previous year, in the shadow of Summer event, was rather easy. This event added Kashima, who scored a ton of lewd arts, but she really is 'a good girl'. The main prize of this event was farming the Boss node of E-4 for Graf Zeppelin. I was able to obtain her after 94 post clear S ranks. Then I went on to collect the cute Hagikaze. Arashi did not show. 'Winter 2016 Event "Sortie! Operation Rei-Gou" - '''This was a rather small event. The smallest I've done at just 3 maps. Here, I got Hatsuzuki, the third Akizuki class added, though she was really a give away. As was Zara. Though this event was heavy on the rare drops. I finally got my Amagi, Tanikaze, Shoukaku, Urakaze, Yuugumo, Asashimo, and a couple of others. Though the new addition, Okinami, was ultimately not found. '''Spring 2016 Event "Establish! The Land Base Corps" - '''This was quite the party. The new Land Based Air Support mechanic, which I believe was the main cause for the event maintenance to overshoot by many hours. (I think the ultimate est end time was 2600hrs JST). It was a pretty easy E-1H, though they usually all are. After reading up on what E-2 was from frontliners, I needed that Type 89 carrying Daihatsu, as I was unable to complete the pre event quests for the KaMi. E-2, when I got to it, was a pain. It was almost as bad as Summer 2014 E-2, Hoppo. Though at least now I had figured out support expeditions to lend a hand, and had more Type 3 shells and now a WG42 and Tankhatsu. It took more than a few days to get that lucky last kill after chipping the gauge down. I would rate it up with Summer 2014 E-2, almost. E-3 was pretty easy in comparison, did not take long to complete at all. Kamikaze was like a hand out almost. E-4 was very easy for me, as CTF is my prefered combined fleet. There was barely any challenge. Next, E-5... This was another roadblock. It was 'optional', but unlocked a third air base to use against E-7 later. Like E-2 I spent a few days here, though eventually, and after many disagreements with the Ne class CA at pre boss, slipped through and Mogami finished Lycoris with a very lucky cut in at night, turning what looked like sure failure into a total victory. Pola obtained! Next was E-6, and was a bit if a headache to start with until figuring out a proper composition. After that, clearing wasn't a problem. One PBY Catalina flying boat for Akitsushima. Then came E-7, which was easy enough to make me think there was a dirty trick somewhere. Though ultimately it was easy enough, with Harukaze drop while clearing. Iowa Get! Then after went farming for Oyashio, and pretty much wasted all my res. Farmed some back, Bismarck LSC try, failed. And the marked the end of my Spring 2016 event. '''Summer 2016 Event "Intercept! 2nd Naval Battle of Malaya!" - '''In the lead up to this event, I was quite excited at the British layout that was expected, because this battle historically was one of the first naval clashes between Japan and the British Empire of the Second World War. I had hoped for HMAS Vampire to make an appearance at E-2, though maybe next time. HMS Warspite up for grabs, working towards her. E-1 was a bit of a hassle without an OASW capable ship, though eventually while sorting equips out for 4-3 grinding, I discovered Ooi was capable, and so took her along and E-1 was a very simple affair after that. E-2 was fun, as it was the (2nd) Battle of Endau, that Vampire was involved in. Though there was no historical routing, I chose to use the original Battle of Endau Japanese squadron that was present, with the exception of a few destroyers not in game. I used Sendai as flag, with Fubuki, Shirayuuki, and Hatsuyuuki. To make it 6, I added Verniy and Kitakami. Cleared in 5 runs. E-3 was at first a pain also, but worked out a CTF that allowed easy routing and LBAS made the Boss fights nothing more than target practice. First Boss fight at E-3 gave Nimu. Also scored Takanami from Pre Boss. E-4 was quite easy, only had 2 failed runs. A slap int the face to some, though on my last run I scored Aquila together with Warspite. Post event celebration LSC also yielded the elusive Bismarck. A magnifcent end indeed. '''Fall 2016 Event "Proclamation! Fleet Strategy Plan #3!" '- The third and last event of 2016. It almost feels like years since Summer and getting Warspite. Leading up to this event, it was quite a bit of 'whos the new American? I'm kinda hoping for an RAN destroyer!". Plus the worry of an Abyssal combined fleet. Though its not really that bad. E-1 was cleared in short order, as was E-2. Doing E-3 was fairly straight forward, Souryuu and Hiryuu, CA/Vs and a few DDs and it was a done deal. E-4 though, was a pain RNG wise, if it weren't for Tadano's help running it, I'd have prolbably lost more than some sanity points. Big thanks to him. E-5. This was quite fun, akin to Summer 15 E-7 fun. The objective: S rank everyhing on the east side of the map, and get two perfect defences from enemy air raids on the air base. Took a few runs to reach A node and tie it up, then the fun going west begun wit hthe Mario Pipe. Was quite easy, and landed Asakaze twice from O node, and a second Pola from the boss. My laptop did die early on, though I got an old replacement after the all clear and was at least able to make a fleet sheet of what I used for E-5. That'll have to be my victory screen in lieu of not having Saratoga reward screen or anything. Post event LSC also landed Musashi. Until next time! ---- Category:Blog posts